This is the first submission of an application for this article of manufacture. There are no other applications, provisional or non provisional.
There are no federally sponsored or funded research or development projects or undertakings in any way associated with the instant invention.
1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to that field of devices consisting of articles of manufacture known as trash receptacles. Specifically, the instant invention is a payment receiving trash receptacle.
2. Background Information
The prior art known to the Inventors discloses that trash receptacles are well known throughout the arts. Trash receptacles are manufactured in a wide variety of shapes and sizes from smaller xe2x80x9cwaste basketsxe2x80x9d through large industrial bins or dumpsters and truck mounted receptacle/compactors.
The instant invention is of the sort generally referred to as a xe2x80x9cgarbage canxe2x80x9d. In the prior art, trash receptacles of this sort are constructed of a fairly rigid or resilient material (metal or plastic) and include upright walls extending upwardly from a bottom wall, the walls defining a hollow interior space. It is within this hollow interior space that trash, garbage or other refuse is deposited for later disposal.
The trash receptacle is often left unattended in locations where it is advantageous to provide an opportunity for users to deposit their trash rather than have them simply place it on the ground or other undesirable locations. For example, it is well known that individuals using self-service car wash facilities will often clean out the interior of their car prior to using an available vacuum cleaner. Normally, the operator of the self-service car wash will provide a trash receptacle near the vacuum cleaner to encourage orderly disposal of trash by patrons rather than the undesirable tossing of trash onto the ground.
Unfortunately, the easy availability of the trash receptacle brings along with it a number of undesirable consequences. For example, it is a well known problem that such an unattended trash receptacle will often be sought out by those who wish to dispose of household and other trash without having to pay for disposal costs. These people will frequently collect the trash at their homes and businesses and take it to the location where the trash receptacle is and fill said receptacle to or beyond its capacity. This results in the eyesore of an overflowing trash receptacle, and potential health hazards associated with rotting food stuffs and other organic matter.
It is also well known throughout the arts that it is possible to construct devices which will accept payment prior to dispensing goods. For example, foodstuffs such as candy and snack foods, as well as beverages such as soda and juice are often housed within a machine which dispenses the goods after a customer has deposited the requisite payment.
Unfortunately, there has been no attempt to date to provide for an unattended trash receptacle capable of accepting trash from a user only after payment has been made.
The instant invention is a payment accepting trash receptacle. For the first time, it is possible to collect a fee for the use of a trash container, without the requirement that the trash container be attended by a person to collect that fee or payment. And although the instant invention is generally referred to as being a xe2x80x9ctrashxe2x80x9d receptacle, it is entirely possible that it may be used to collect and store a wide variety of articles, including recyclables without departing from the scope of the claims.
A first object of the instant invention, therefore, is to provide for a trash receptacle capable of accepting payment for its use.
This objective is accomplished by incorporating an automated payment acceptor into the device. The automated payment acceptor may be electrical, mechanical, or electro-mechanical in nature.
A second objective of the invention is to provide a payment accepting trash container which may only be utilized after payment has been received by the device.
This objective is accomplished by incorporating an access restrictor mechanism that permits access to the interior of the device (where trash is deposited) only after the device has accepted payment from a user.
A third objective of the invention is to provide a trash container which may only accept a predetermined quantity of trash, so as to prevent unlimited deposit of trash in return for the payment received.
This objective is accomplished by incorporating a door through which the trash is deposited, and which has a form that inherently limits the volume of trash which may be placed within it before depositing the trash within the receptacle.
A fourth objective of the invention is to permit the trash receptacle to accept a variety of forms of payment including coins, currency, coupons, and electronic transfers of payment including credit cards and debit cards.
This objective is accomplished by including in the device a payment acceptor configured to accept the various forms of payment described immediately above.
A fifth objective of the invention is to provide a payment accepting trash receptacle capable of storing quantities of trash in excess of what would normally fit within the receptacle.
This object is accomplished by including in the device a trash compactor for reducing the volume of trash placed within the receptacle.